


(Dis)Advantage

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: “Bet you’ll be glad to get back to playing, huh?” Matt asks as Liam finally finishes stacking his notes and books and sets them to one side. “Everyone always says that to me after a turn as DM.”“Oh, I don’t know. It’s a nice chair,” Liam says. “I don’t think I’m ready to give it up just yet.”“That’s cute,” Matt says, stepping closer,  “But get up.”“Make me,” Liam says, looking up at him with a defiant grin.





	(Dis)Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the CK meme, like 90% of my other fics; this version puts in the words I left out despite actually attempting to proofread this time. Thanks to everyone who read snippets and made suggestions while I was writing this, especially my favorite whiteboard keeper in the pit of shame. I feel like I should apologize for the sheer quantity of ways I found to misuse gaming terms in this, but I don't think I'm actually sorry.

“Thanks for meeting me at the studio,” Matt says to Liam as he wanders in. “It was just faster, and I really need those materials on Wildmount back that I lent you so that I can finish prepping. Plus I don’t want anyone else to see them.”

“No problem,” Liam says from where he’s sitting at the table in Matt’s usual chair, tidying up the materials he left behind the screen after the previous Thursday’s game. “God, how do you keep everything straight back here? There’s so much stuff! We just moved two months ago!”

Matt just rolls his eyes and glares at Liam. “There’s so much stuff because all of you keep making more work for me,” he huffs. “But you’re probably right that I should tidy up more.”

Liam just laughs and continues to pack things up with ostentatious slowness, as if he’s in no hurry to leave, making idle chit-chat about the game and asking Matt about his trip while Matt tries not to wiggle impatiently at how much he wants to be back in his space.

“Bet you’ll be glad to get back to playing, huh?” Matt asks as Liam finally finishes stacking his notes and books and sets them to one side. “Everyone always says that to me after a turn as DM.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s a nice chair,” Liam says. “I don’t think I’m ready to give it up just yet.”

“That’s cute,” Matt says, stepping closer, “But get up.”

“Make me,” Liam says, looking up at him with a defiant grin.

“Again, that’s adorable, but I really have to insist that you get the hell out of my chair so that I can get some actual DM prep done instead of whatever the hell it was you did last week,” Matt says with an edge in his voice.

“People loved my game,” LIam says. “Especially because I wasn’t so uptight about rules like you are.”

“Oh, remembering the rules is being uptight about them?” Matt scoffs. “Because at least I have standards.”

“I feel my interpretation of the rules helps to make for a more pleasant player experience,” Liam says, continuing to stare intently at Matt.

“Seriously...a fuck it rule? Why didn’t you just hand a few more victories to your husband while you were at it?” Matt says, a flush spreading over his face as he leans in closer to Liam.

“You leave Sam out of this,” Liam snaps, glaring hotly at Matt. “He showed up sounding like hell and still played a good game. He even paid attention to the rules for once. And he read my emails, unlike yours.”

 “Big surprise that Sam likes you better,” Matt says. “Did you even try to make it good for the rest of them?”

“Certainly Travis enjoyed himself, and I don’t think anyone else had any complaints,” Liam says, feeling his own face flush. “And no one died. Well, except for versions of the three of you.”

“You seriously fucking killed us?” Matt says with a shade of anger and disbelief. “I mean, what the fuck? I wouldn’t do that to you and you know it.”

“It seemed fitting,” Liam says dismissively, slouching back in the chair with forced casualness. “After all, how many times have you killed the rest of us?”

Matt growls angrily at that remark, as if Liam actually touched a nerve, and puts his hands over Liam’s wrists where they’re resting on the arms of the chair; Liam raises his arms and easily shakes them off. “Again, Mercer, if you want your chair back, you’re going to have to make me get out of it,” he says, sneering at Matt over his glasses.

“You can’t even balance combat,” Matt says, locking his hands on Liam’s forearms and pushing down with more force this time, his face now inches from Liam’s. “What makes you think you can take me?”

Instead of pushing Matt’s arms off, Liam bridges the small gap between their heads, kissing Matt hard and biting his lower lip. Matt growls when their mouths part, and then pulls back, gripping Liam’s arms, and with the leverage he’s using Liam either can stand up or get dragged out of the chair and fall on his ass, so he chooses -- or so he tells himself -- to let Matt pull him up to standing.

“Where the fuck did you learn that move?” Liam asks, struggling against Matt’s grip on his arms.

“Marisha,” Matt says, in an “isn’t it obvious” tone. “Now then, since you’re up, I’m going to sit down,” he says, loosening his grip on Liam’s arms.

“I don’t think so,” Liam says, grabbing at Matt’s wrists as soon as he loosens his grip, and the two of them grapple with each other, both of them bristling with frustration and shouting at each other before Matt manages to twist out of Liam’s grasp and drop triumphantly into the chair.

“There. Now I’m back in my proper place, and you can go to yours,” Matt says smugly.

Liam lunges towards Matt again, and Matt responds by wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and pulling him down onto his lap. Liam goes down not exactly willlingly but goes down all the same.

“Oh, is this where you wanted me?” Liam asks with faux sweetness, grinding his ass against Matt’s crotch, feeling how hard Matt already is through the layers of their clothes. He’s in much the same state.

“I wanted you on your knees, but this will do for the moment,” Matt says, pulling Liam’s head in to kiss him fiercely, pressing down on the back of Liam’s neck.

“You gonna make me get on my knees?” Liam asks after they break the kiss, panting heavily, his glasses askew on his face. “Or are you gonna roll for it?” he asks, grinding down against Matt again.

“Pretty sure I’d be rolling with advantage right now, but maybe I’ll be nice and just tell you to get on your knees for me,” Matt says. He reaches up and takes Liam’s glasses off and sets them gently on the table. “You won’t need those for what you’re about to do,” he says gruffly, as if to cover up an action that could be construed as kind.

Liam nods briefly at Matt after Matt removes his glasses, but then the sneer returns to his face. “I don’t think you have advantage to persuasion right now,” Liam says. “You’re going to have to try really hard to convince me.”

“Who said anything about persuasion?” Matt says. “This is an intimidation check. Get. On. Your. Knees.” he says, his voice dropping an octave as he stares intently into Liam’s eyes.

Liam inhales sharply, but before he can speak, Matt says, “If you insist on rolling,” and pushes Liam out of his lap and onto the floor. Liam at least manages to catch himself before he lands wrong -- wouldn’t that be a fun thing to explain at the emergency room, he thinks while he’s scrambling like a cat who stepped off a ledge -- but it’s not the most graceful of dismounts.

Matt looks at Liam almost with concern for a moment, but as Liam scrambles up onto his knees, the commanding expression crosses his face again. “Do I need to repeat myself like I do when you’re too busy fucking around to pay attention every Thursday? Get to work.”

Liam bites his lip and glares at Matt before sighing frustratedly and reaching up for the waistband of Matt’s pants, dragging them down with Matt’s grudging assistance.

“Your skin still tastes like the playa,” Liam mutters softly, licking at the inside of Matt’s right thigh, before Matt tangles a hand in Liam’s hair and drags his head to where he wants it to be.

Liam’s not quite ready to surrender completely just yet, so he continues to tease at Matt’s cock with his mouth and hands, almost but not quite giving Matt what he wants, glancing up at Matt’s face every so often, feeling a smirk hover around his lips when Matt lets out a particularly frustrated whine.

“Do I have to fucking tell you what to do just like every other time we play?” Matt finally growls. “Or are you gonna actually do this right for once?” He tightens his grip in Liam’s hair until it’s painful, albeit pleasantly so.

“I suppose I have to play by your rules,” Liam murmurs before taking Matt’s cock completely into his mouth and starting to move in earnest as Matt grips at Liam’s hair and groans.

When Liam makes up his mind to do something, he certainly gives it his best effort, and if Matt were capable of coherent thought, he’d probably tell Liam that this is definitely a crit. But at the moment all Matt can do is gasp out single-syllable words as Liam devotes himself entirely to getting Matt off with a single-minded intenstity that has Matt’s eyes rolling back and his cock pulsing down Liam’s throat more quickly than he’d anticipated.

Liam leans back on his heels and takes some deep breaths. He looks up at Matt, almost laughing, and says, “Was that an acceptable action for this turn, DM?”

Matt takes a shuddering breath of his own. “I’ll allow it,” he says.

“Do I get a bonus action?” Liam asks, using the same tone he uses in their games.

“Stand up,” Matt says, and Liam does, leaning back against the table as his knees adjust to being in a new position.

Matt slides forward in the chair and begins unbuttoning Liam’s jeans. “I should really make you roll for this,” he notes as he tugs Liam’s pants and underwear down. “But I don’t feel like getting your luck -- or anything else -- on my dice.”

“Is now a bad time to tell you that we let Wil Wheaton lick all of them while you were gone?” Liam asks.

Matt slaps at Liam’s thigh, hard. “Some things we don’t joke about,” he says. “But hey, if you want me to leave you like this, that’s fine by me.”

Liam sucks in a sharp breath at the slap. “I find it hard to believe that someone as scrupulous and fair at this game as you would do that,” he says, turning a pouty gaze on Matt.

“Oh, now I’m a good DM?” Matt scoffs, runing his hand lightly over Liam’s cock.

“I never said you were bad -- oh fuck, Matt,” Liam says, as Matt tightens his grip a little. “Just...different...”

“I think you should shut up now,” Matt says, kissing Liam as he begins stroking harder. Liam moans into Matt’s mouth and grips the edge of the table, idly hoping that it’s as sturdy as it seems to be.

Liam expects Matt to tease him in retribution. But after they break the kiss, Matt just murmurs, “Unlike some players, I know when not to dick around,” and engulfs Liam’s cock immediately with his mouth. Liam grips the table with one hand and tangles the other in Matt’s hair, tightening his grip when he feels Matt whimper. Before long he’s rocking hard against the table, heedless of everything on it, and the screen slams down hard almost immediately after Liam flops back against the table after he comes hard in Matt’s mouth, the noise causing both of them to startle.

“Shit,” Matt says.

“Shit,” Liam echoes.

They both get up and begin inspecting for damage, but fortunately there is none; even Liam’s glasses are unscathed.

“It’s gonna be hard enough to be in here after this as it is without having to explain how anything got broken,” Matt says.

“At least it didn’t hit me in the ass,” Liam says, and Matt laughs.

“‘Couch?” Liam asks, reaching down to pull his pants back on.

“Couch,” Matt agrees, and they both move to settle down on the couch where they’ve spent so much time answering Brian’s questions.

They lean on each other now, and Liam reaches down and twines his fingers around Matt’s. “So. Was that the private session you wanted to play when you texted me before you left? Or did you want to do another round later?”

Matt sighs contentedly. “Yes. That was exactly how I hoped that encounter would go.” He squeezes Liam’s hand.

Liam leans his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Good. It seemed unfair that all of them had the chance to play a game with me and not you.”

“You really did do a good job filling in,” Matt says, bonking his head gently against Liam’s. “You always do.”

Liam smiles -- a genuine smile, not the bratty smirk from earlier. “That means a lot coming from you,” he says. “You know how much I admire what you do. Hell, how much I just plain admire you.”

Matt smiles too, and blushes a little. “I hope you know I didn’t mean any of those things I said. But I really will teach you how to balance combat if you want,” he says.

Liam just laughs. “And you know I didn’t mean a damn word of what I said to you. But hey, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer sometime. Perhaps I’ll learn quicker with the right kinds of incentives,” he says.

“I’ve created a monster,” Matt says teasingly, and Liam laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
